Perverted Sasuke
by Takieshi Gorodo
Summary: I lost a bet, so I have to write this.. Anyways, 3 or so years after Shippuden. Sasuke's back in the village, and.. he has an odd, perverted, bad boy personality that we haven't exactly seen before.. SasukeXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke knocked at the door of the haruno residence. He knocked again. And again, and again, and again. Finally, sakura answered.

"Go away." She spoke, as she reached to close the door, Sasuke grabbed her hand, stopping her completely. "Sakura, why so upset with me? I came to see what was up."

"You know why I'm upset! You're going out with my rival, ino! And not only that, how can you freely go to another girls house? Go to ino's.." He stopped her. "I came here because I broke up with her last night.." He grinned. "You know me, I'm not the one to stay with one girl.. And you're the luckiest girl in town, because at the moment, I want you.."

"Jerk!" She slammed the door in his face. "Jeez, hard to get." He casually walks towards the back door, which he finds she locked. "Guess I'll have to take the creepy way in.." He walks to her room window, which isn't locked. He peeks in, seeing her in her room, crying. He couldn't stand that sight, so he opened her window with his strength, and hopped in.

"Sakura.. I'm sorry, if It hurts you that much. I didn't break up with ino just to move to the next girl, that's sick.. I like you more, if that makes you feel better." She turned around, drying the tears from her eyes. "D-Do you mean it?" He nodded. "Even so.. Why'd you come?"

"I was gonna ask you on a date." He responded. She was in shock. Sasuke, her childhood crush, and teen crush up until now, asked her on a date, it was like a dream came true. "Oh, sasuke.. I can't stay mad at you.. Sure! But that still doesn't mean you can freely sneak in my house." He giggles and scratches his head.

She got herself dressed, and the two walked out. They headed to the konoha mall, where they met Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage, with Hinata. "Oh, Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled. "Sup, naruto?"

Naruto replied, "Nothin'. You two on a date?" Sasuke nodded. "Looks like we're both heading to the mall, too." Hinata commented. Sakura looked to the side and thought, Naruto and Hinata going on a date was completely cute, seeing that Naruto was once a dork and all, but Sasuke and Naruto were closer than anything, so they'd probably hang out at the mall with those two, which would get in the way of their date.

The 4 walked into the mall, together. Naruto was occupied doing something with hinata, and Sasuke held sakuras hand. He looked to the right, and headed in the other direction. Sakura was confused. "Um, you're not going with those two?"

Sasuke laughed. "What? Naruto's cool and all, but I wouldn't let him ruin a date with you." Sakura giggled. "You're so cool, sasuke." They walked through the mall, and sakura looked at The Konoha Might Gai shop, named after Might Gai himself, the one who opened the store. She of all people wouldn't be interested in that, but there was a female section too, that happened to have some of the hottest things in all of konoha. "Sasuke, can we go in here?"

"Heh, you don't have to ask." She walked in, and looked at everything. There were a few cute bras that she wanted really bad. Sasuke didn't really care much, he was just imagining her in them. The prices were way too high, she didn't have that kind of money! "Jeez.. too much." She began to walk out, but Sasuke was already ringing up what she had her eyes on. She looked back when she noticed he wasn't there. "Sasuke?"

He looked at her. "Oh, you left these. Money is no object.." He grinned. She looked at them, they were hers, she was truly the luckiest girl in town! "Wow.. sasuke, thanks!"

"Anytime." The two headed out of the store, and spent the rest of the day in the mall. They finally ended the day going to a movie which sasuke had tickets for, it was a romantic movie, he planned on using it with Ino, but couldn't. This was the last day the movie was airing. Sakura didn't have anybody to see it with, and she was shocked Sasuke had taken her to it.

They sat through the whole movie. Sakura resting her head in sasukes shoulder. As it ended, sakura sighed. She said to sasuke, "You're the best.." He responded, arrogantly. "I know I am.. lemme take you home."

In the dark, they walked home, holding hands. They walked back into Sakura's house, and found out her parents weren't home. Sasuke saw this as an oppritunity, and followed her back to her room. She was in the bathroom, testing on her new bras. She finally came out with the pair she liked the most with her favorite panties.

"You like it?" She looked, seductively. "You look cute.. no, hot." She blushed bright red. "Thanks.." She jumped on her cloud-like bed.

"So.. what do we do now?" She asked. He grinned. "Sakura-chan, you a virgin?" She blushed so red, it was crimson. "Ye-yes.. What about you?"

"I am too. A few bjs from karin, but.." She stopped his lips with her own. He held her head close, and they broke the kiss. She didn't say a word as she kissed her way down, all the way down to his member, which was hard, like 8 inches long! She stroked it up and down, letting out a cute gasp from sasuke. That turned her on as well as him, so she began licking the tip of his penis, which made him so hard that it hurt his groin. She worked her way down, sucking his member. She sucked back and forth, up and down, making them both orgasm.

She spit his cum onto his penis, making it wetter. She repeated that fashion until she got the hang of it, eventually getting bored, she stopped. "My turn.." He commented, flipping her body over. He began kissing and licking her, making slight moans come out. He squeezed her breasts, which were now developed and not flat like a few years ago. He sucked on the nipples, and squeezed the other, then repeated. He moved down to her panties, which he took off, looking at her vagina.

"Mmm.. Juicy.." He held it open, and began licking. She held his head in, and moaned loud. "OHHHHH, Sasuke! Yes! Just like that!" Her moan turned him on, and he continued licking and licking until she squirted. "Nice.." he licked his lips. He aimed his penis right where he licked, ready to stick it in. He slowly and steadily let his penis in. It felt so good to sakura, she didn't know whether to yell or moan, so she did a mixture of both. As he thrusted, she ruffled his hair, completely ruined it.

"Sasuke, yes, Sasuke! Ahnn!" She dug her nails deep into his skin, and he suddenly began thrusting faster. "It's coming.. It's coming.. the big load! Where do you want it?" She pointed to herself. "On my face, release it on my face!" Following her command, he released his penis and put it in front of her face, and began jacking himself off. He began squirting, and she held her tongue out. He squirted all over her face, on her tongue, nose. and forehead. She swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Guess we're done.." She giggled. "Oh-hoho, no. We aren't near finished. I still got a lot in me, and I know you do too.. don't go easy on me just cause I'm a girl.." Sasuke grinned. "You really wanna keep going.. alright then, but I'm gonna tear your ass up.."

She bent over, stretching out her ass. "Come on, then. Sasuke." He came in, and held on to her ass as he thrusted. It felt so good, she bit her lip. Without him seeing, she grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Ino's phone number, putting it on speaker. "Sakura? Why are you calling this late?" She grinned sadistically. "Hey, ino! You'll never guess what's happening!" Ino looked confused. "What?" She grinned even more. "Your boyfriend is fucking me in the ass as we speak!" Ino's eyes widened in shock. "Ah! Yes, Sasuke! Yes! Yes! Harder, harder!" She held the phone directly to her mouth, purposely..

"Night night, Ino.." She ended her call. "Sakura, was that really necessary?"

"Keep.. going.. Sasuke.." He shrugged, and they fucked the night away.

* * *

I lost a bet, so I have to write this.. UGH! XD, but yeah, hope you guys enjoy.. This'll go for about 10 or so chapters. REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Karin's a naughty girl

Sakura's alarm clock woke up, waking up Sasuke. He looked at her under the covers, seeing everything, her vagina, ass, thighs, etc. He heard a noise from downstairs.

"Sakura! Breakfeast time!" It was her mom. Sakura woke up next to sasuke, who was also naked. "Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke!" He put his finger to his lips. "Shh.." He began getting dressed quietly, and opened her window. He winked. "Seeya later." He jumped out from tree to tree, and eventually disappeared. "Sigh.." She took a shower, got herself dressed, and went downstairs.

* * *

Sasuke was peeping on Karin in the bathroom. His former accomplice, now just one of his friends. She actually looked.. kind of hot without her glasses. I mean, her face was nothing compared to the others, but karin was a goddess too. Hinata was too chubby for his tastes, Sakura was still kinda flat, Ino was.. just ino, but she had perfect curves, and her ass was not as big as sakuras, but not too much smaller. Her boobs were in the middle too.

She. Was. Perfect.

Thing is.. Sakura kind of thinks they are dating due to what happened last night. She was hot and all, but Sasuke had no permanent feelings for one girl. After about 4 hours of pounding the pink haired beauty, he was tired of her, for at least a week. He was gonna fuck karin, one way or the other!

* * *

Sasuke sneaked his way in her bedroom through the window.. yeah, he had a tendency to do that. He surpressed his chakra, and hid under the bed. Man, her apartment was small.. nothing like sakuras house, or the Yamanaka Clan residence. She walked in, and he got a good peek at her. It was even better in person. He couldn't take it, he was too hard. He had to touch.

He imediatly closed her eyes, unsupressing his chakra. "Guess who?" She already knew, due to his minds eye of the kagura. "S-sasuke?" He smirked. "Bingo." She turned around, and looked at him. "Why are you here?" She then looked down at her body, and covered herself in jealousy. "Remember all those damn good times as taka.. You were all over me then, but I was never attracted.. I am now. Come on, you know you want it."

She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted it bad. She had lost it over time, but the fuels of her love for sasuke were rising up once more, in mere seconds. "O-ok.. But, this is kind of sudden.. Did you bring a condom?" Sasuke laughed. "I won't squirt inside.." He whipped out his penis. She had seen it before, when Sasuke used her as a teenager when he was sexually frustrated, but damn, was it big now!

She grabbed it slowly, and began sucking him off. He held her head, to make her go deeper. She jerked him off in her mouth, then sucked more. It was much better than sakura, it felt godly. Almost like a pussy, though he couldn't really compare due to only having sex once, which was mere hours ago! Karin let go of his penis, and began letting the cum into the palms of her hand. Seeing her spit out his semen was such a big turn on.

"Hey.. Wanna 69?" Karin blushed, "Um.. well, uh.. well.. Sure?" He grinned, and picked karin up and aimed her vagina at his face, he immediatly began licking in the place that made Sakura scream, and got the exact same result. "Oh, SASUKE! SASUKE!" Her voice turned him on even more. She began sucking him in return, and he tried to keep in the moans, so he could keep pleasing her.

As they finished performing oral on eachother, sasuke forced karin over once more. "You gotta be sure about this.. You want my dick, right?" Karin nodded. "No, you gotta tell me.. Tell me 'Sasuke, I want your large penis' and I'll stick it in.. Otherwise, it stays out." Karin gulped.. "Uh.. Sasuke, I want your large penis.. inside me! Please.." Sasuke licked his perverted lips. "Excellent.. Alright, here you go.." He thrusted it in, and karin immediatly moaned.

He thrusted heavy, fast, and switched up the style from gentle to rough. Karin felt as if she was in heaven, she loved it. "Sasuke.. AH!" She moaned as he thrusted. He clenched on to her left thigh and right ass cheek, then stuck it in as deep as possible. "Waah! Sasuke!"

"Good, I've broken you in.. Now it's as tight as can be.." With that, he began thrusting even faster and longer than before. "Sasuke, fuck my ass next!" Karin pleaded as Sasuke violated her vagina. "What's that?" Karin cried out, "Fuck my ass!" Sasuke grinned. "Damn, you're a naughty girl, ain't ya.." He said as he turned her over.

"Yeah, I'm a really naughty girl.. I've been very naughty.." That turned him on more than anything he had done with her thus far. Without hesitation, he shoved his penis into her tight ass. It wasn't as warm, but much, much more tighter than her vagina. It felt nothing short of godly. Karin bit the pillow hard, while !sasuke thrusted. As tight as it was, it kind of hurt too. It hurt for karin much more, but she oddly enjoyed it. "Sasuke.. Spank me.. Please.." Sasuke smirked. "You asked for it." He replied as he spanked her hard, making her moan. "Ohhh, sasuke.. Your cock is so large.. So fucking large.."

"I know." He responded. "Mmmm.. Teach my naughty ass a lesson by going harder.." She said as she clenched her asshole. He could barely even thrust, but it was amazing, for the both of them. He was cumming all over the place, and from the stamina he lost mere hours before, how long could he hold on without running out?

He pulled onto her hair tightly to ease the pain on his penis and for him to thrust deeper. "Yeah, you like it when I pull your hair?" She giggled. "Yeah.. do it harder.. I demand it harder.." He grasped it even more firm than before, and yanked it. "Don't even ask.. I know what your delicious body wants.. It loves me.. It screams my name.."

"Mmm, it sure does.. Whoa!" She cried as he was reaching the climax. "Ahhh, fuck.. it's coming, it's coming.. Where do you want it?" She struggled speaking due to how fast he was thrusting. "Anywhere you want!" He closed his eyes, "If you say so.. It's gonna get sticky!" As he said that, he pulled his penis out, put it between her ass cheeks, and released it all over her back and hair. Even only cumming on her, she still got off to it.

"Mmmm..that was amazing, sasuke.. I never knew how damn big you were.. Fuck!" He giggled. "Thanks.. The day is still young, wanna fuck some more?" He asked, hoping he would get a yes, she was too good. "Heh.. I know how it works now, I'm gonna be the one making you have orgasms this turn around!"

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked. "I love challenges.." with that, they got back on eachother, kissing, hugging, and fucking each others life force away. For now, he could enjoy some damned good pussy.. and hope sakura didn't figure out so he wouldn't get killed.. literally!


End file.
